Agents of Clow
by Foofmeister
Summary: Fai and Kurogane are the unlikely secret agents of the government agency Clow, and are sent on their most dangerous mission yet: to take out the secret organization, B.A.T. Knowing them, they'll probably screw it up...
1. Mission control, we have two problems

Eh, we'll see how this goes.

This is just basically a crackfic that kind of turned into a somewhat decent story. I still want to be a dumb, meaningless fic, but I'll just see how it turns out.

Who knows, I may not even finish it, depending on my schedule and such…Ugh, High school is pure torture.

Anyway, this was loosely based on _Get Smart _(the newest movie) and if you've seen it, I'm sure you'll find some very obvious similarities (Because I have zero imagination of my own)

Enough rambling I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it...I don't own Get Smart either, just to be on the safe side. So don't sue me!

**CHAPTER ONE: MISSON CONTROL, WE HAVE TWO PROBLEMS…**

The somewhat peaceful, serene morning was murdered quite atrociously by a loud banging on Kurogane Suwa's door. Though he was _trained_ for unexpected scenarios and _drilled_ into being always alert and _scolded_ NEVER to be caught unawares, there was just no way he could help but jump awake in an ungraceful manner, thanks to the bombardment raining upon his door.

After taking a split second to analyze his surroundings, he glowered menacingly at the door and cursed the blonde idiot he _knew_ was behind it,to the bloodiest depths of hell.

He then turned his head, shoving a pillow on top, hoping that if he merely ignored him, he'll go away…

Then again, this was _Fai Fluorite._ When had that tactic _ever_ worked?

"Kuro-sama!!! Wake up!!!"

The pounding on the door was relentless as if to taunt him specifically and Kurogane felt his self-control of violence notching down with every knock.

"Kuro-tan!! It's important!"

Yeah, that's what he said when his favorite TV show was canceled last year because it sucked. With a menacing growl that more or less portrayed him as a pissed-off dog, Kurogane pushed himself up and staggered to the door.

The insistent banging was hitting #1 spectacularly on his nerves. He yanked the door open (wishing briefly that it snapped off the hinges so he could use is as a weapon) and glared fiery, magma-filled holes into the smiling face that dared to greet him this early in the morning.

"What do you want, bastard?" Kurogane addressed warmly to the beaming blonde. Stupid idiot just beat his own record at how fast and early he could annoy the crap out of Kurogane.

"Oh, Kuro-chu! Took you long enough! Yuuko wants us!" Fai's ever-present grin widened, if physically possible. Kurogane had to squint and look away, for fear of losing his valuable and keen eyesight from the intensity of Fai's over-bearing smile.

Fai was a walking hazard, capable of blinding anyone with the sheer combined brightness of his smile and his sporadic, unrestrained personality. Honestly, it was a wonder why the National Guard hadn't hauled him away for being a public risk and a persistent pain in the ass to Kurogane.

They really should lock up idiots like Fai and torture them with lessons upon lessons of proper public behavior and how to keep that jolly attitude of theirs to themselves. For example, lesson one could be: Don't _ever_ call a trained assassin Kuro_-kins. _

Speaking of which, Kurogane felt the familiar urge to kill Fai as slowly and painfully as possible for daring to call him that damned name.

Technically, he knew over one hundred different ways to kill him with just his bare hands (all of course extremely painful). But killing his partner would only spell trouble out for him with their Chief, Yuuko, the _only_ being on the planet he hated more than Fai.

Speak of the devil.

Or in this case, witch-

"Kuro-chi! Yuuko wants us in the debriefing room! We have a mission!" Fai practically yelled, although he was standing no more than two feet away.

Kurogane had somewhat mixed feelings about that statement.

True, the words _debriefing _and _mission _peaked his interest, but _Yuuko_ had him suspicious. That witch better not be yanking their chains again, or else he would execute one of those deadly combat moves on her.

Yuuko's definition of _mission_ seemed to be somewhat mangled, because to her, _mission _didn't mean going undercover and blowing stuff up and doing secret agent things, but rather sitting in a crowded room with a crappy cup of coffee for eight hours long trying to Google the whereabouts of their targets.

For the past six months he had been locked up in this secret government facility with _the_ most annoying bastard on the planet, forced to hunch over a damn computer all day gathering intelligence about possible threats all around the world. And they _dared_ to call that a mission.

That was _not_ a mission; that was _research! _

And research was for nerds that actually knew how to operate a freaking computer. Not for the field agents that were _trained _to go _shoot people_.

Kurogane held a somewhat impressive amount of stamina, thanks to years of intense training at the academy. He could take a well-aimed hit and he was no stranger to pain. Kurogane was known among the agents of CLOW to keep going; staying strong, no matter what.

Having such endurance, Kurogane was also well-aware of his tolerance level.

And this _gathering intelligence _crap was taking a serious toll on his tolerance level. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer before he completely cracked from frustration and went on a violent frenzy.

Their last mission seemed so long ago, he was starting to feel a somewhat longing for it-even _if _it had ended in a complete disaster- and that _never_ happens to him. People would consider Kurogane many things, but nostalgic was definitely not on the list.

The last mission they carried out was in Istanbul where they were sent to locate and collect a party boss who had gained too much power and was becoming a worldly threat. Fai had nearly screwed the mission to hell when he got drunk at the dingy hotel they were staying at and attempted a round of karaoke…

Honestly, if it wasn't for Kurogane, Fai would have been captured and sold into slavery to some perverted, old geezer by now.

Well, that was what Kurogane got for having Fai as his partner…not that he _chose_ the stupid idiot- Yuuko held all the cards and pulled all the strings when it came down to it.

To say he was bitter towards their chief was an understatement.

"I don't care what that witch wants," Kurogane glowered. "I'm not wasting another minuet of my time if she's going to make us go _gather intelligence_ or send us on a stupid mission like spying on her boyfriend."

Which she has done before…

Kurogane made to slam the door closed but Fai, the slippery salamander, sidled underneath his arm and in the way of the door-frame.

"Well Kuro-chan, we won't know until we go there." Fai pointed out.

"Go then." Kurogane grunted. "Tell me how it is. And when she sends you to go get her groceries, don't come crying to me, idiot."

"But Kuro-mii-"

"That's _not_ my name!" Kurogane made a swipe to smack Fai, but as always Fai managed to evade it.

"It could be an extremely dangerous, undercover mission with terrorists and things being blown up!" Fai pulled on his sleeve, issuing the most adorable begging-face on the planet.

It made Kurogane want to punch him.

"_Or_, it could be us spending the afternoon with those computer geeks listening in on Swedish governors talk about what kind of sandwich they prefer." Kurogane grunted, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

There was another tug on his sleeve and he opened his crimson eyes slight enough to glare down at Fai who was smiling up at him.

"We won't know until we go." he said again simply.

Damn idiot and his damn persuading powers. He didn't want to admit it, but Fai was right. They wouldn't know what their mission until they went to Yuuko.

----------

Kurogane hated it when Fai was right. _Absolutely _hated it.

It was an egotistical, dominance thing, he was sure, but that didn't make enduring it any less awful.

Here they were, getting news that they _were_ in fact going on a full-fledge mission, and all Kurogane could do was silently sulk and think angrily that the dumb idiot had called it right.

Fai had been dead-on in fact: This _was_ an undercover mission. There _were_ terrorists involved. And it _was_ extremely dangerous, for if their cover was blown, they'd be utterly screwed.

They were going to have to have flawless acting skills, which is why, Kurogane guessed, they were chosen for this mission. Contrary to what people may think, Fai was a bad-ass actor when it came right down to it. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone…

So naturally, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life hands you terrorists, send the best actor you have…

"Fei Wong Reed is hosting a beneficial party at his mansion Saturday night." Yuuko informed, as Fai and Kurogane leafed through the file she had given them, containing their objectives and such that a spy would need- although, Fai was having a bit more fun with his than he ought to, as he was making origami flowers with the valuable information…

"Beneficial? More like a sponsorship for his nukes." Kurogane muttered, eyeing the file, critically. This Fei dude had tons of connections dealing with nuclear weapons…

"Precisely what it is, Kurogane." said Yuuko. "Reed has disguised the party as a beneficial occasion for leukemia patients when really, he's using the money to manage his nuclear weapons organization." Yuuko leaned forward, ignoring completely that her low riding shirt was exposing most of her chest. She was always so nonchalant when it came to things like that…

"But, that's another problem for another day, boys." she said. "What we're focusing on is the group our intelligence team has lately been hearing about." She leaned back against her chair and studied both of them with a steady, formal gaze. "A team that is closely affiliated with Fei Wong Reed."

Yuuko gently took a sip of her tea, as if they were discussing something as trivial as the weather. "We don't know much about them, as they manage to keep a pretty low key, but we _do_ know they are connected to Reed in more ways than one."

Fai and Kurogane glanced at each other before giving their attention back to Yuuko. "This group is made up of extremely dangerous terrorist. They call themselves B.A.T." she informed them.

"Bat?" asked Fai with the tilt of his head. Seemed like a weird name for a group of terrorists…

"B-A-T. Don't ask me what it stands for, because no one knows. If you can find that out, I'll give you a bonus." Yuuko answered with the flick of her hand. "Anyway, you two will be heading on the next flight to Moscow, Russia, where Reed is throwing his…party. Your mission is _not_ to capture or kill Reed. We will need him later in the game."

"Then what _is_ our mission?" Kurogane all but growled. He was impatient enough as it was, and he had half a mind believing she was dancing around them in mockery, knowing full well he was having extreme violent-withdrawal. He was ready to go kill someone; ready to chase someone down in a brutal and exhilarating car-chase; ready to jump out the window of a fiery building just seconds before it blows up…

Yuuko smiled her chillingly knowing smile. "Your mission is to take down the B.A.T."

Hmm… taking on a team of terrorists?

That sounded dangerous enough.

-----

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. Like I said, this really was **_**supposed**_** to be a MAJOR crackfic, but now it's kind of drifting hazardly between being a decent story…so don't be surprised when something completely random and retarded happens, because that was how it originally was in my mind, I just couldn't relay that on paper (or in this case: computer) very well and it became a somewhat serious story.**

**Review please, maybe you can help me! (If you even know what I'm babbling about!) **

**.Tameny.**

**::preview for next chapter::**

_**Chapter Two: Fai's fear of flying.**_

"_**Eh? But Kuro-sama, our targets are dangerous terrorists!"**_

"_**I know that, idiot! And we're going to be screwed if they find us!"**_

"…_**But…why would TERRORISTS be in an AIRPORT?! That's crazy!"**_


	2. Fai's fear of flying

**Um, this is just a filler chapter really. Contains no important information or anything... its mainly just for crackfic-filling purposes. Ha.**

**Anyway, honestly, I think I could have done better. It's not my favorite piece and in some part its kind of rushed. But oh well, the story must go on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all... (weep)**

* * *

**CHPATER TWO: FAI'S FEAR OF FLYING**

Kurogane sat in the dinky plastic chair, his arms folded across his chest menacingly and his left leg bouncing up and down with a rhythm.

He was trying to quell the beasty temper inside him, but so far, it was a losing battle. His prominent glower managed to keep _most_ people away, but the fact was, the airport was just too jam-packed for them to really _go_ anywhere. And the large, blubbery guy sitting next to him, snoring as loud as a fire truck, was completely oblivious to the death-glare Kurogane was shooting at him.

There were just _too_ many people (and _way_ too many freaking kids running around) for Kurogane's temper not to be affected.

With their newly acquired mission, the two spies were on their way to Russia- Moscow specifically, where Fei Wong Reed was located.

They were still far from Russia and judging by the sheer population of people crowded around him, it was going to be a long while as well.

Kurogane closed his eyes and tried to tune out the annoying babble of the people in close proximity of him by imagining them being silenced by various techniques he knew how to use.

There was always the throat jab. That would leave them sputtering and gasping for air, but he didn't really think that would be an improvement.

He could always put them in the sleeper, but…how was he to get _everybody_ if he only had two hands…?

There was a crash followed by a wailing cry of a baby not too far and Kurogane clenched his hands tightly into a secure fist. Two little kids were running around playing tag, not caring if they ran into complete strangers. A group of teenage girls across from him were fawning out loud over some magazine with loud exclaims of "He's soooo hot!" and "Oh my GOSH!!!"

Didn't these people know the art of _silence?_ And _personal space?!_

It was just the type of setting Kurogane couldn't stand. His annoyance level was set pretty high, (thanks to Fai) but he could feel it wearing down drastically.

He tried to think clearly and shake away the violent thoughts. At least there was one good thing: Fai was actually behaving himself.

He had been so unnaturally quiet it was hard to believe. Normally he'd be chattering Kurogane's ears off with nonsense crap or running around acting as if he were twelve years old.

But there he sat, quiet and reserved, which was _so not_ like him. Kurogane casually glanced to the side to see Fai reading something, his unusual quietness severely freaking Kurogane out.

Now that he thought about it, Fai had been acting very strange all morning long- ever since they had first stepped into the airport…

His cheery attitude and nonstop talk had quieted drastically while they were checking in their luggage and now he was downright mute.

"Hey." Kurogane grunted, shifting in his seat to face his partner. "What is wrong with you?"

Fai looked up from what he was reading (a safety manual Kurogane could now tell, that was usually folded up in the backseat pockets of the seats on the plane…how did he get that?) and smiled brightly.

"What do you mean Kuro-chu?"

"I mean why are you being so damn quiet?"

"Eh?" Fai scratched the back of his head and offered a somewhat worthy oblivious look. But Kurogane didn't buy it for one second. "I don't know what you're talking about Kuro-wan."

"That's not my name!" Kurogane growled. He seriously thought about dropping the whole thing and returning to his brooding, but his curiosity got the better of him. "You know what I mean. You're _never_ quiet. It's against your nature."

Fai folded his little safety pamphlet and turned to put it away in his bag. "Well, do you _want _me to talk, Kuro-chi? We can talk about everything!" he offered a particularly bright smile.

Kurogane inwardly shivered. Hell no would he want that idiot to start talking. This was such an odd occurrence for him to be so quiet; he wanted to know why it is, so he could possibly use it to his advantage in the future…

Deciding he didn't want to spit on his good luck, Kurogane grunted and turned back to his own business. He wasn't complaining one bit for Fai's lack of conversation. Hell, a silent Fai was awesome company.

Still, in the back of his mind, he was wondering what exactly made Fai suddenly mute…

After a wile of sitting in cramped spaces and executing the utmost self-control he could manage, Kurogane was immensely relieved when they finally called to begin boarding. He almost jumped for joy, but that also fell under the self-control category.

Fai on the other hand, couldn't have been any more dreaded to go. He groaned as they picked up their carry-on's and made their way to the gate. In line, he kept shifting and biting his lip until Kurogane found that was three times more annoying than his constant talking.

"What the hell is your problem, Fluorite?!" he growled, finally fed up.

Fai jumped at the harsh tone and looked at Kurogane with wide eyes. After a moment, he shakily smiled. "Kuro-sama, really, there's nothing-"

"Don't even." Kurogane cut him off, swiftly placing a hand over Fai's mouth. "First off, my name is _Kurogane,_ you idiot. Get it right! And secondly, don't freaking lie to me."

A few people around them turned and gave him a critical eye, which he didn't particularly care about. Fai slumped his shoulders and reached a hand up to remove Kurogane's own hand that was covering his mouth. "Kuro-chu, I was going to say there's really nothing for you to worry about."

Kurogane scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tch- like hell I'd be _worried_." As he said that, he could feel his face redden and the fact that he couldn't control that annoyed him. In response, Kurogane glowered at the blonde. "You're constant fidgeting is getting on my nerves. You've been acting freaking weirder than normal since we stepped in the building."

"I just don't like airports that much…" Fai trailed off. By his tone, Kurogane knew that was all he was going to get out of his idiotic partner.

After getting their ticket checked, Fai and Kurogane walked down the ramp that lead to the airplane. Kurogane keenly noticed Fai shaking more with each step. They were greeted by an overzealous flight attendant who offered to help them find their seats. She took a look at the seats listed on their ticket.

"Oh, you're in row 23A, sir." She informed Kurogane. "It's almost at the back of the plane; after the 2nd emergency escape…"

She took a look at Fai's ticket next. "And you're in 23B. Lucky you! You get the window seat!"

She was smiling too much to notice that Fai was staring at her as if she had two heads. If physically possible, Fai had paled even more.

Muttering an incomprehensible 'thanks', Kurogane turned and began to trek through the tiny isle to their seats. He glanced up at the overhead labels until they read _23A _and _23B._

Suddenly, Fai brushed past him into their seats and sat down in the one farther from the window. In an instant, he was already buckled, the seat belt secured so tightly it looked like it was cutting him in half. Kurogane reached up and opened the overhead compartment. While stuffing his baggage into the tiny space, he lazily said, "Hey idiot, you do know you're in my seat, right?"

He reached down and picked up Fai's carry-on bag he had just deserted in the isle when rushing past Kurogane.

"Kuro-tan, I'll give you five bucks if you let me sit here." Fai said, watching him stuff his bag in the compartment without any delicacy.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Why? What's wrong with the window seat?"

Fai bit his lip, offering no excuse. "Please, Kuro-mii?!" He jutted out his lower lip.

Kurogane glared at him, but found his money offer somewhat appeasing.

"Ten." he said, folding his arms.

Fai rolled his eyes, but reached for his wallet. Kurogane secretly smiled. He could buy another manga at the next stop with that money…

-----

With a bonus ten bucks in his pocket and a surprisingly silent companion at his side, Kurogane was feeling fairly good about this mission so far. True, they hadn't even left the city yet, but this mission seemed to be going fairly well.

In a moment, their plane would be taking off towards Moscow and Kurogane couldn't be any happier to leave the damn city for a while. He had enough of the lame computer work and was more than ready to fight somebody…

The plane suddenly jolted forward. They were taking off.

As they gained speed, Kurogane sat back and relaxed, despite the growing bouncing of the plane. He closed his eyes and silently took a deep breath, prepared to take a long and well-needed nap…

Suddenly something gripped his left hand with surprising force. Kurogane's eyes shot open and he was ready to attack his assailant.

He was quite stunned to see it was Fai, holding his hand in an unbelievable grip. His hand was wrapped to tightly around Kurogane's, his fingernails were even cutting into him.

"Ow! Dammit Fai! Let go of me!" Kurogane retaliated. He tried to win his abused hand back, but Fai was not relenting one bit. Kurogane took notice that Fai had his eyes screwed shut and was nearly hypervenelating. With each quick, shallow breathe, Kurogane could here him chanting a somewhat depressing mantra: "We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die..."

The plane shook as it gained speed, faster and faster down the runway. Kurogane just looked at Fai curiously and confused. Suddenly his odd behavior all morning long was beginning to make sense and Kurogane had to even admit to himself that he was retarded not to catch it sooner.

"You're afraid of flying." He said simply, putting everything together.

How could he not have noticed before? It was so painfully obvious now. He knew something was up with the blonde, but he figured it was something stupid like his favorite candidate getting voted off _American Idol_ or some other idiotic shit.

Fai peeked open one eye to glance at him. "Am not." He said, attempting to smile. Another light jolt of the plane quickly wiped his attempted smile off.

Kurogane lightly chuckled.

Fai relented.

"Ok. Maybe a little." He gushed. "But it's not like I'm…_terrified_ of flying. Just a little…uneasy." He seemed to be trying to convince himself. The plane suddenly smoothly left the runway, but was immediately deeply inclined. Their bodies were pushed back against the seat.

Fai gasped and screwed his eyes shut again, his death grip on Kurogane's hand tightened, if possible.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die…" Fai began to mutter again. He was getting hysterical.

Had this been a different scenario, Kurogane would have yanked his hand back and told the idiot to suck it up, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it- not when the blonde was so blatantly afraid. Jeez, the dumbass was turning him into such a sappy pansy…

Fai managed to hold it together until the plane eventually evened out, and once it did, he seemed to relax a bit with the smoothness of the ride. However, Kurogane could clearly see that Fai was still notably freaked about being in the plane.

"You are such an idiot." Kurogane suddenly spoke up, with a light tone. Just as he hoped, Fai turned his attention to him with a questioning stare. Kurogane continued. "Of all the things an agent should be scared of, you're terrified of _flying?_"

Fai didn't respond, but his shoulders did seem to slump slightly. "I know. It's dumb, but I get nervous…"

"It's not dumb- tons of people are afraid of flying. I just think it's funny that _you_ of all people are. After all the crap we've gone through, airplanes seem just so trivial…"

"Glad you think so." Fai muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

Kurogane chuckled again. "You'll be fine. Trust me."

Fai turned to look at him. "Aren't you the least bit uneasy about flying this… high in the air?"

"Not really. I just don't think about it."

Fai seemed to mull over his words. The two of them were silent for about half a minuet before a person sitting in the row in front of them turned and coughed in an interrupting manner.

"Excuse me, sir? I don't mean to eavesdrop, but did you say you were afraid of flying?"

Fai looked slightly confused at the comment, but nodded his head anyway.

The man grinned an all-knowing, wide smile. "If it makes you feel any better, the chances of a plane going down are like… one in a thousand? Of course, when they _do_ going down, rarely does anyone survive…plane crashes tend to be quite brutal and fatal…" the man trailed off, mumbling something about calculating the average damage of a plane crash.

Fai paled considerably enough to compare with a fresh piece of printer-paper (which was a cause for alarm since he was already as white as snow).

Kurogane glowered at the man. He forward towards him and in a harsh tone said, "Hey, how 'bout you shut up?"

The man knew a threat when he saw one and turned back around with the swiftness of a jackrabbit on the run. But the damage was done and Fai was back to being hysterical.

---------

It had been a good hour or so into the flight and Kurogane had thought that surely Fai would have down by now. He was, as of right now humming softly to himself, gripping the arms rests tightly. Not too bad…

The plane shook so slightly from turbulence it was barely noticeable.

"Oh, COME ON! That _can't _be normal!"

Nearly every head turned in their direction.

So much for being calm,

"Idiot! Stop freaking yelling!" Kurogane hissed, smacking Fai's arm with the back of his hand. "You're acting like a lunatic!" Kurogane settled back comfortably in his seat. "And calm down!" he added. He could tell the other passengers were getting fed up with Fai's behavior; their sympathy quickly died in the early minuets of the flight.

"Don't tell _me_ to calm down!" Fai raged. He steadily glared at the seat in front of him, unwilling to tear his eyes away.

Kurogane had never seen Fai like this before. He was so blatantly scared, he was lashing out. He didn't even know it was _possible _for the blonde to be so angry.

And there was no helping him when he was this agitated. Every attempt to help him was shot down and snapped at. The poor flight attendant nearly had a hear attack when Fai callously told her to 'F-off' after she asked if he needed anything.

In a way, it was kind of funny. Actually, Kurogane thought it was hilarious.

This new attitude-adjusted Fai was so drastically different from the annoying punk he insisted on being all the damn time. It was like he was sitting next to a complete stranger. Mind, a very aggravated and currently short-tempered stranger.

Kurogane tried to stifle a tiny laugh that threatened to leak, but this new angry Fai was very perceptive…

"What are you laughing at? You making fun of me?!" Fai rounded on him, angry glare set in place. It made Kurogane chuckle harder.

"No, you spaz. Take a chill pill." Kurogane replied.

Fai glared daggers at him, which was ironic, since it was usually the other way around. This mission was so screwy already…

"Oh shut up." Fai huffed. Kurogane, for Fai's sake and the sake of every other passenger on the plane, killed his laughter. They still had a long flight ahead of them, and if he couldn't get Fai to calm down, it was going to be long _and_ excruciating.

He looked the blonde straight in the eyes. "Fai," He spoke directly but softly to him, trying to get through the hysteria and into his head. "Seriously, you _need_ to calm down, or else they'll give you a parachute and push you off."

The millisecond the words slipped out of his mouth, Kurogane wanted to shoot himself. Fai's face turned from angry red back to terrified white.

"P-push…me…_off?!_" he squeaked, suddenly hyperventilating yet again.

Kurogane winced. "Aw shit. Fai, I didn't mean…um, I meant that-uh…" Kurogane stumbled horrible over his words, unsure of how to fix it.

The rest of the flight was absolutely unbearable, with Fai nearly on the verge of tears the whole time. But Kurogane had to admit that he was partly to blame.

Only partly though…no need to go overboard.

-----

Kurogane didn't know which was worse: the time Fai attempted drunken karaoke, or this.

The second they had landed, Fai had dropped his bags and flung himself to the nasty, airport floor, hugging and kissing it, catching virtually everybody's eye. He had returned to his normal self ever so spectacularly, blazing in all his crazy and psycotic glory.

"Oh! Land! I love you so much!"

Kurogane had a full-blown conniption, complete with the angry twitching and compulsive death threats.

"Gah! You retard! Get off the floor!" he hissed as inconspicuously as possible. However, being in a slightly crowded airport and Fai attracting enough attention to compete with a parade, nothing between the two of them went unnoticed by the curious and slightly shocked onlookers.

"I promise I'll never leave you again!" Fai cried, apparently not hearing Kurogane. Kurogane's permanent scowl deepened into something dangerous. He was issuing the utmost restraint he had, but with Fai rolling around the floor like a little six year old, he was quickly loosing his self-control.

It made him want to punch the stupid idiot into a bloody pulp that he could ship back to Yuuko with "_happy birthday, bitch!" _attached to it.

But that would cause and even bigger scene; something they didn't need, being undercover agents in foreign territory and all.

"Stop that! You'll blow our covers!" Kurogane whispered harshly. He managed to kick the idiotic blonde hard enough to make him stop wiggling on the ground to look up at him.

"Eh? But Kuro-sama, our targets are terrorists." He stated confused.

"I know that, you dumbass! And you're going to get us freaking killed!"

Fai cocked his head to the side. Kurogane could tell that behind that dumb head of his, gears were turning…

Too bad he was too much of a blonde idiot to get anywhere far...

"But, why would _terrorists _be in an _airport? _That's just crazy!" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Fai didn't bother to keep his voice down at all, and in less that three seconds, all levels of pandemonium broke loose…

"_What? There are terrorists here?! Oh no!"_

"_Run! Everybody get out!"_

"_Terrorists! There are terrorists here!_

Soon, Fai and Kurogane were forgotten in a frenzied commotion. People were scrambling to get out of the airport, running every which way. Screaming and crying and complete bedlam overtook the once orderly and calm airport. Amongst the commotion, Kurogane glared his nastiest and deadliest glare down at the stunned blonde.

"You just _couldn't_ keep your mouth shut, could you?"

* * *

**End of Chapter two…meh. So, what do you think? I initially only thought of the last part were Fai is rolling around hugging the ground...so, I had to come up with a whole chapter to provide such a scene. I hope it wasn't too excruciating to read. **

**.Tameny. **


	3. Life of the Party

**Um...I'm terribly sorry for the extreme lateness. You want the truth? the honest truth on why it's so late?...PROCRASTINATION. **

**It's a terrible curse if you've got it. (which I do..but I'm working on it!)**

**Anyway, the half-truth of why this chapter is so late is because I've been busy. ("haha busy? yeah right, it's summer)**

**Yet, despite it being summer, I seemed to have a lot less "me-time". I just recently got a new job, so thats where the majority of my summer has gone, but I've also been away at soccer camps and church camps. I even went to California for two weeks. It was so AWESOME to be back there! I miss it :(**

**So, during the flight, I had some fun imagining myself in Fai's shoes. I myself am a frequent-flier, so I'm completely comfortable with planes. I practically lived on planes my whole life. It's amusing (after writing last chapter) to take flying in a whole different perspective-of someone who despises flying!**

**Anyway, I've ranted long enough, and you have definitly waited long enough. BUT! Before you get started, _READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE!!!!! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!_**

I wrote this chapter with the song _Livin la vida loca _as its sort of...theme song. It's my suggestion that you open up another internet window and pull up _Livin la vida loca_ on youtube or something and have it ready to play when the time comes (believe me, you'll now when you read!). I'm sure many of you have heard this song and you may HATE it, but I wrote this chapter with this song in mind, and its a BIG part in this chapter.

SO! Thats just my suggestion. You can do it if you want...I think it will make reading this chapter a funner(?) experience..

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: LIFE OF THE PARTY**

Fai and Kurogane entered the party, both sharply dressed in black tuxedoes that contained at least twenty different devices used for such a mission (laser watches, mini inferred binoculars,BA123B handgun with a silencer...that sort of stuff).

After the mayhem at the airport caused by Fai's idiotic tendencies, Kurogane was in a pissed off, shoot-me-please mood. The last place he wanted to be was here at this dumb party with his even dumber partner.

The ballroom was located smack in the middle of Fei Wong Reed's mansion. It was fairly narrow, but stretched far, almost like a large hallway. It was lined on the sides with large, marble columns, and beyond the columns was the rest of Fei Wong Reed's mansion. It was actually a beautiful room, sporting a pure, white theme; from the floor (marble as well; surprise-surprise) to the small, round tables that several party-goers were seated at, and even the ladies were dressed in flowing, white gowns.

Fancy, ballroom music that made Fai flinch (and Kurogane cringe) was being played by a petit orchestrated band on the other end of the room and a frightening total eight people were waltzing to it on the dance floor.

The rest of the party's population was mingling on the outskirts of the room, chattering and laughing while sipping their wine and champagne.

Kurogane scanned the room with a nonchalant gaze while Fai practically jumped on a passing waiter for a glass of his own champagne. Kurogane spotted immediately what he was looking for: security guards; and quite a few of them too.

They stood in between each column, surveying the party with stony faces and bulky frames, intended to intimidate anyone who dared to wander too close to the edge of the party. Their presence clearly marked the "off-limits" zone…it looked as if the party was restricted only to the great ballroom.

"Well, now that we're here, we need to get into Fei's office somehow…" said Fai beside him, already taking the first swing of his alcoholic beverage, bound to be followed by many more as the night progressed. "He's sure to have something on B.A.T. in his office, if he's as closely associated with them as Yuuko told us."

"Yeah, but it won't be easy; security is pretty tight." Kurogane replied, ignoring the flock of ladies that passed by, eyeing the two of them like a pack of thirsty vampires.

"Hmm…Well, I guess we'll have to split up." Fai stated. He turned to Kurogane with a particularly sly grin. Kurogane immediately recognized it as trouble brewing underneath…

"I'll go create a distraction, and you can sneak past the guards and get to his office!"

"Wait-What?! We shouldn't split up!" Kurogane argued. "It's too dangerous!"

Fai chuckled and took another swing of his drink. "Oh Kuro-sama, I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself." He grinned.

"What?! Stop putting words in my mouth, you bastard!" Kurogane growled. "And how _exactly_ are you planning on creating a distraction, huh?" he folded his arms over his chest, and glared holes into the blonde idiot who fate decided would find amusing to partner him up with.

"Don't worry Kuro-tan! Just be ready to get in and out of Fei's office."

"Why do _I _have to do it?"

"Kuro-chi, it's obvious your better suited for that kind of thing. Now go on! We'll meet up later!"

With that, Fai placed his now empty glass in Kurogane's hand and began to swagger away, but not before he called back behind his shoulder, "Be a good puppy, Kuro-wanwan!" eliciting quite a few giggles from onlookers.

Kurogane felt his face heat up like and the only coherent thoughts running through his head were the one's that had to do with killing that skinny, dumb bastard.

With a growl, Kurogane swore vengeance on the blonde, who was now making his way across the dance floor to the bored-looking DJ that was flirting with anyone who would listen.

Kurogane raised a charcoal brow, curious to what that idiot was doing. Fai had reached the DJ and now had him in a grappling conversation. Soon, the DJ nodded his head and gave Fai a devious smile that Kurogane feel he should smack off with the bunt end of his .45 pistol burning in his coat pocket.

Suddenly the dull, lulling tones of the orchestra was replaced with loud, charismatic beats that pumped from the speakers and made everyone in the room visibly jolt. The new music now playing was by all means, not meant for a formal party such as this one. It was fast-pace, up-beat, and had a certain Latino spin to it. It was…_Ricky Martin?!_

All eyes turned to the dance floor where a certain blonde idiot was bowing to a stunned, speechless girl, asking for her hand in a dance.

With a few stuttering blinks, the girl accepted and the two made their way to the center of the dance floor, sending the previous dancing couples scurrying away in fear.

Then began the dancing.

Kurogane was normally a level-headed, composed person. In fact, the _only_ time otherwise was when that blonde idiot managed to get under his skin and annoy the hell out of him; calling him those stupid names and saying the weirdest shit. AND smiling ALL the damn TIME!

But, on this night, Kurogane couldn't stop himself from being utterly flabbergasted. His jaw snapped open in disbelieve and he blinked so fast it would make Kristen Stewart jealous.

His usually temperate mind (excluding when Fai was being a troublesome, aggravating, idiot) was in a state of shock as he watched Fai and his dance partner swing and twirl in synch with the catchy beats of _Livin la vida loca._

Fai was light on his feet as he dominated the dace floor with eye-catching and authentic Latino moves, grabbing the attention of virtually everyone at the party. (which was roughly around 300 people…) He and his dance partner flowed across the floor with grace as they moved their hips and rolled their shoulders looking as if they had been doing this all of their lives.

Kurogane had _never_ seen Fai dance like this in all of the years he had known him. Hell, he wasn't even aware he _knew_ how to dance like this!

They're dance was so…skilled and experienced. Fai moved with a glint in his eyes that stated that he _knew_ what he was doing. Still, it was surprise-overload for Kurogane, who still found it unbelievable that _Fai _was dancing like a star, looking as if he belonged on one of those high-beat dance movies…

Fai successfully twirled the girl, her dress flowing around her body with every turn, and the crowd began to cheer, having finally gotten over their shock. Somewhere from the audience, someone threw a rose onto the dance floor, which Fai snatched off the ground without missing a beat, and placed it in his mouth.

The effect was somewhat deafening, for several girls shrieked in joy at the action. Fai smirked behind the rose and continued to twirl and guide his partner. Their bodies pressed against each other and the girl even dared to hitch her leg onto Fai's hip, to which he rubbed his thin, pale hand down her calf, causing a collective gasp from the crowd.

Unsurprisingly, Fai had the attention of the entire party. Not a single soul in the room was _not _looking at the blonde and it was just then that Kurogane realized that Fai also had the full attention of the guards.

Positions and duty left aside, the security men were merely lifeless dolls as they ogled wide-eyed with the rest of the crowd. Kurogane bet he could pull out a gun and start waving it in front of the guard's eyes and it wouldn't deter their attention a fraction away from Fai, who was still moving swiftly and elegantly to the Latino beats of the song.

This was the type of distraction Fai meant, and he was doing a damn well job of doing it, but Kurogane would have never believed in a hundred years he would be victim to the blonde's eradicated behavior.

Kurogane knew he should have been slinking away while everyone, especially the dumb security guards, are awestruck by the idiot and his dancing, but for reasons he couldn't fathom, he was just too damn shocked himself.

That dumb idiot was making him lose his touch. Or maybe it was because he had spent the lesser half of the year holed up in an intelligence quarter. Either way, he was still standing there gawking like a pigeon while his partner was twirled and twisted to ghetto fan-girl pop song.

And standing there, looking like an idiot he did…until the song finally (after what seemed like 5,000 years) ended with a bang. Fai and his…partner had ceased their dance in complete synchronicity with the song, freezing their position, which for some reason was bugging Kurogane.

Fai had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist as he supported her with unknown muscles and looked as if to lay her down. Her body, as flat as a board, was approximately 45 degrees from the floor and she had her arms draped around his skinny little neck…

A loud, thunderous applause vibrated through the great hall. Commotion and a flurry of activity suddenly sprang up, since the crowd was no longer captivated. People moved about, most jostling forward to meet the two amazing dancers.

Kurogane still stood, mind reeling. He watched as Fai smiled and kissed his partner on her tiny hand. People crowded around the two stars, smothering them in compliments and such. Despite the commotion about him, Fai sought out Kurogane. Fai saw him still standing where they first entered, and gave Kurogane an exasperated look. Deliberately, Fai motioned with his eyes for Kurogane to look left.

He dumbly looked left.

There was an open spot where a security guard had left his post. A quick scan showed the guard hadn't gone far…he was only a couple of feet away, talking to another security guard. They were conversing in small voices, and looking at Fai with a sparkle in their eyes, like they were little Fai-fan girls at heart.

It made Kurogane want to beat them up, but he suddenly realized what Fai was motioning to him: the guard had left his post.

Shit. It was now or never.

Giving one last look to Fai, who was still the center of attention, and by no means escaping that dance floor anytime soon, Kurogane took his leave from the party. Casually, he made his way to the side. Once there, he had to be a little sneakier. He edge closer to the two guards. He got close enough to hear them talking, and it came to be no surprise that they were talking about Fai and his dance partner.

The guard was looking away. This was his only chance.

With a burst of speed, but the stealth of a shadow, Kurogane leapt outside the ballroom and into Fei Wong Reed's house.

* * *

**Ah-ha. I'm sorry about the Kirsten Stewart stab, to anyone who likes her. **

**I like her just fine, but I couldn't pass up a chance to engage in some good-humored jesting on her part. I've seen a few films with her in it, and she likes to BLINK. Haha, again, sorry to those who idolize her. I've really got nothing against her. **

**OK! SO! I know you're probably like...WTF was that all about?**

**Um...the part where Fai was dancing with the girl and picks up a rose was in my dream. I KID YOU NOT!!! (I don't remember if I mentioned that this story is based loosly on a dream I had...)**

**AND there's more to come, since I'm taking the funniest parts of my dream and sticking them all into one semi-organized story...trust me, the dream was EXTREMELY random and had no storyline whatsoever! although there was a part where Fai was tied up and he just burst out of his bindings like a madman! But, thats for later in the story ^_^) **

**Ok, I'm really done rambling now. I've done enough of that today. Later!**

**P.S. You can tell me if you loved it or if you hated it. I hope no one hates it. _Dislike_ maybe, but flat-out hate? that'll send me straight into a pity-party :/**


	4. Failure to Recon

**I can't really think of anything to say that would merit me forgivness for those of you who have been waiting so long for this update. (For those who WERN'T, then you're all good to go, right?) Anyway, I've been anywhere but home all summer long and even though I promised myself I'd finish this story before school stars, its not looking like thats going to happen. **

**The GOOD news! School gives me some stability that summer lacks. I actually have deadlines and stuff, so therefore, it's easier for me to publish during the school year than during summer. (Kind of odd...most authors are opposite) **

**Anyway, no special songs for this one. But, trouble is in the air for our Fai and Kuro-sama...**

**Read and you'll see! **

* * *

"Damn" Kurogane cursed, as he disabled yet _another _hidden camera. This Reed guy was a paranoid headcase! There were hidden cameras in every corner, heat _and _motion detectors around every bend, and just about every other kind of sensor known to man stuffed inside his mansion.

The only thing missing was a guard dog, which would have admittedly been a lot harder to avoid than the many video cameras.

If Kurogane didn't have such a keen sixth sense for detecting devises that were meant to detect _him_, he was sure he wouldn't have made it two feet in Reed's mansion.

Kurogane sighed as he straightened up and looked around. He was in a big, grandeur hallway, adjourned with bright, gaudy chandeliers. It was an exceptionally large hall, big enough to fit a line of elephants in, and it unfortunately served as the backbone of the mansion. Doors and smaller hallways leading off into different directions of the house lined the large corridor. It would take hours to search the whole house. What he needed was directions, though stopping and asking a passing guard wouldn't really help him.

He didn't particularly like spending his time in the grand hallway though. It was too open and well-lit, he would be easily sighted if anyone was to mosey around. Deciding on a random hallway, Kurogane took it and continued on his way.

The commotion of the party had faded into soft lulls as Kurogane journeyed deeper into Reed's mansion. He wondered vaguely what Fai was up to.

Was he still dancing around and acting like an idiot?

Kurogane shook his head with a slight growl to himself to keep his head straight and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

While Kurogane was scouring the mansion for Reed's study, Fai was busy mingling with party guests, gulping down drink after drink and having quite literally the time of his life. His brain was starting to get a bit fuzzy, but people kept bringing him drinks and who was he to refuse? He supposed he _should _be a bit more serious, as this _was_ a serious mission, but really, what could go wrong? Everyone here seemed to love him and he was currently in a riveting conversation with a couple of random guests that obviously wanted his company since his wonderful performance (although honestly, he was tuning _out_ the conversation since he these rich people were oddly boring.)

Fai's mind drifted to Kurogane and he wondered how he was doing. No sudden alarm of any sort had gone off, so that was a good sign.

A thick, warm hand suddenly grabbed Fai's thin arm, jerking him out of his thoughts. Fai looked to the perpetrator and to his complete surprise saw Fei Wong Reed, in the flesh, was holding onto him, smiling an odd and twisted smile.

Fai figured it was meant to somehow enchant him.

"Hello there." Fei drawled out in a deep, thick voice. "I just wanted to compliment you on that wonderful performance."

Fai was glad he was at least very good at acting, if anything else, because he managed to hide his surprise very well, though his insides nearly jolted with electricity at Fei's appearance. Sure this was his party and all, but he wasn't expecting the elusive terrorist to walk straight up to him and give him a compliment.

Fei was a lot fatter in person than in the photo. Fai was not normally one to judge, but it looked as if this guy had gotten beaten with the ugly stick as a child. He had an abnormally large butt-chin that looked like a deep fissure splitting down his face.

"Thank you!" Fai replied with a dazzling smile, not missing a beat.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me? I'd like to talk more…privately. Perhaps the garden?" Fei said with lustful look in his eye.

Fai's insides were squirming and telling him to bolt, but really, what could he say? No?

Yeah, that would end well. Fei would probably have him shot on the spot for denying him. Besides, it would be a lovely opportunity to get some information…

"Sure!" agreed Fai looking ecstatic, though he felt as if he had just signed his death warrant.

* * *

Kurogane had the luck of happening upon a poor, unsuspecting guard, and with a swift, stealthy blow, the guard was knocked out cold, stripped of his uniform, and stuffed into a closet.

Kurogane buttoned up his new attire, and set off again, his mind eased slightly by the new cover he had.

He could now navigate more easily and quickly.

He seemed to have a stroke of good luck when he found Fei's study not to long afterwards. Pick-locking his way in, he couldn't help but be suspicious of how easy it was to get in. Then again, Fei probably doubted _anyone _could get this far into his house without being caught.

Fei's study was like every other room in this mansion: overly large.

There was enough room to stick a community pool in there. Yet, the only object in the room was an expensive oak desk resided in the back, a laptop sitting on top.

_What a waste of space, _Kurogane thought angrily, thinking about his small, compacted room back at home base.

All resentment aside, Kurogane set off to work. He spent quite a bit of time hacking into the computer, and once that was done, he began searching for files on B.A.T.

Fingers ghosted over the key pad as quick as lighting. He could thank all those months of computer-servitude for the good they were doing him now. Kurogane quickly found what he was looking for: information on the terrorist group.

His eyes scanned over the contents of a random file he pulled out of the computer involving the B.A.T.

…_Kyle and Jeramiah rendezvous at Paris, France with luggage. Target: Eiffle Tower. Detonation at 08:00 hours on Tuesday, October 10__th__. _

He didn't bother to reading much about it. It wasn't his job to investigate; Yuuko sent him and Fai here to retrieve the information and bring it back. He pulled out a memory drive and began downloading the data.

* * *

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Fai hummed lightly in agreement, focusing his attention on Fei's wonderful courtyard and not on the fact that they were out here all alone. Despite him being a terrorist, Fai couldn't deny he had a decent garden.

"I never asked you your name."

Fai made sure to keep calm and cover all telling signs of a liar, as he was sure questions were going to be fired in his direction soon. Not everybody was a convincing liar, and a lot of agents get so wound up trying to lie, they are easily detected. It took years of practice, but if lying became natural to you, you could focus on more important things in the field, such as the way Reed was eyeballing him as if he were a tray of dessert.

The look definitely set Fai on edge.

"Yuui. Yuui Valeria."

Fai secretly hoped this wouldn't drag his brother into an unnecessary trouble, but he doubted it would. Yuui was all the way in Paris, living a happy, non-threatening life. Though they hadn't spoken in quite a long time, Fai was sure his brother wouldn't mind him using his name as an alias.

"Yuui, huh?" something flashed behind Fei's eyes and Fai had a moment of panic. _Did he know? Now way!_

Fai kept a straight face as he nodded nonchalantly. He had to keep his cool. He threw Reed another smile. Throughout his years, Fai found that those who smile are easily dismissed. Good technique.

"So, where did you learn such…astounding moves, _Yuui_?" Fai didn't like the tone he put on _Yuui._ It sounded smug, as if he knew something. Every passing minuet with this guy was starting to unnerve Fai. Something was wrong here.

Damn alcohol, making his brain dysfunctional.

Fai continued to "examine" the flowers, when really, he was avoiding looking at Reed. He could feel Reed's gaze roam all over his body.

"My mother and father sent me to a private school that had this amazing dance class. I really enjoyed it!" Fai explained, finally turning around and beaming. He didn't really feel like doing so, but he knew if he avoided Reed's attention too long, Reed would begin to suspect something.

"And that class taught you to dance like that?" Fei motioned back to the ballroom, and back to when Fai was dancing to Ricky Martin.

Fai slyly smiled, a true smile this time, as if remembering an inside joke.

"Not particularly. I learned that myself."

"Well, it was very moving. Though…I must say I don't quite believe you."

Fai blinked confused for a split second, but quickly put up his façade again. He couldn't loose his character, no matter what Reed said. That was how most agents slip up when acting undercover. They are looking for an excuse to drop their cover; any hint or whisper that they may be caught or found out, when really, they aren't.

Not yet, at least.

The proper way to go was to act stupid until you get the truth.

"Oh?" asked Fai. A tense moment hung in the air as Fai waited for an answer. Was Fei Wong Reed onto him, or was this just casual conversation?

Reed smiled. "I don't care how good you are, there is _no _way you learned to dance like that by yourself. Surely you had help."

Fai laughed mirthfully, his jovial voice carrying over the courtyard as they walked on. "Okay, so I may have had some help. A few trips to underground raves."

"So tell me Yuui," Fai inwardly shivered at his tone again. This man had to know something, for the glint in his eyes, every time he said the name Yuui, was no coincidence. "Tell me more about yourself. Where do you come from? What's your family like? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, no siblings. It's just me, and if you ask my parents, they'd tell you I was too much of a handful to bother with another one." Fai explained with a teasing tone in his voice. This was, of course, all lies. But really, what did Fei Wong Reed need to know about him? The more lies, the better.

"Oh surely you weren't that much of a menace to your parents. You seem positively angelic to me."

Fai smiled yet again, finding it harder and harder to do so the longer he stayed out here with Reed.

"Shame they only brought one such as yourself into this world. Can you imagine two..?"

Even with the alcohol swishing in his brain, Fai realized this is a good time to get out, before it's too late. There was something too odd with Fei Wong Reed, and Fai really _didn't _want to find out. He had a feeling it would cost him dearly if he did.

"I've often wondered that too. Being an only child gets kind of lonely." Fai kept the conversation flowing. However, he was already working on his way to get out. He shivered slightly. "You know, its pretty cold out here. I think I'm going to go back inside and warm up." Fai said lightly. He forced one more hopefully convincing smile before he turned.

"Leaving so soon?"

There was a click of a gun. Fai stopped dead.

He whipped around, hand automatically pulling out his own gun.

Reed's gun was aimed at Fai's chest and Fai, in turn, had his gun pointed to Reed's head. But he could hear other clicks of hidden guards in bushes. A few stepped out, their guns aimed at Fai as well.

He had no chance. He knew he should have gotten out of there sooner…

Reed was smiling so sadistically, Fai wondered how the hell he hadn't seen it before.

Damn alcohol.

"Really, I was just getting to know you, _Fai._"

For the first time in years, Fai's pretence dropped to the floor and shattered.

* * *

Kurogane was impatiently rapped his knuckles on the desk, waiting for the information to upload to his chip. Once they had the information, he and Fai could ditch this party. For some reason, Kurogane was starting to feel it was damn near time they left. Maybe it was because he was sitting here like a freaking duck, waiting to be found.

_80% Downloaded._

Damn. Almost there. It was an antagonizing long process.

Kurogane's leg began to bob up and down with agitation. "C'mon." He muttered. He had already spent a long time away from the party…

_90% Downloaded. _

Kurogane, to pass the idle time away, reviewed what he had skimmed earlier. There was a guy named Kyle in the B.A.T. and he was meeting another person in Paris. They were going to do something to the Eiffle tower…

_95% Downloaded_.

Nearly there.

He suddenly heard, or rather, sensed something.

Kurogane stopped his movements and strained his ears, but he didn't hear anything else... The only thing he could hear was the soft hum of the computer.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and silently reached for his gun lying on the desk.

When the _ping_ from the computer announced the download was complete, he slowly slipped the flash drive into his pocket. To help avoid detection, Kurogane had been operating in Reed's study with the lights off. The only source of light was the blue cast from the laptop. Observing the dark room, his eyes adjusting painfully slow, Kurogane was beginning to regret not turning on the lights.

He had been detected, but he couldn't see his foe.

Damn. It must be some kind of ninja.

Kurogane kept impossibly still, focusing on the air and energy around him. Someone had slipped into the room unnoticed, and anyone who could do that posed nothing but a threat to Kurogane. Whoever it was, they were good. Not a single breath of heartbeat was audible. Kurogane concentrated harder.

Suddenly, barely even noticeable, there was a shift in the air.

Kurogane whipped his gun where he sensed his enemy. He pulled the trigger. A foot collided with his hand, redirecting the deadly shot. The bullet silently embedded itself in the wall.

Kurogane, not missing a single beat, grabbed the foot and twisted.

His attacker, light on his feet, jumped and used his other foot to deliver a roundhouse kick to Kurogane. They both crashed to the ground.

_Damn, this guy really WAS a ninja! _

They both recovered quickly and hustled to their feet. Kurogane, his senses buzzing, adrenaline pumping, no longer needed the light to see. He could sense his opponent just fine.

The assailant attacked again and Kurogane blocked him, arms combating the in swift movements and techniques. Kurogane had taken a few hits, but also delivered a few to his opponent. They seemed to be equally matched in hand-to-hand combat, which was rare for Kurogane. Most missions he had been on rarely called upon that skill this intensely.

Whoever this guy was, he was damn good at fighting.

Kurogane grunted in pain as he was hit in the jaw. He quickly recovered and grabbed the offending fist. Spinning around and tucking his body, he used his momentum to fling the assailant over his shoulders and into the ground.

The attacker jumped up as if Kurogane had merely tossed some water on him. Kurogane was growing irritated.

He prepared to engage in the fight again, but there was suddenly a sharp sting in his shoulder.

Kurogane gingerly pulled out a thin dart.

That bastard cheated.

Almost immediately Kurogane could feel his senses go hazy. His knees suddenly felt like jell-o and they collapsed beneath him. The last thing he saw before he passed out completely was the approaching figure of the ninja-like attacker.

_You're mine…next time, _was Kurogane's last thought.

* * *

**I'm already working on chapter five! Yes! RIGHT now, as we speak! :D **

**.Tameny. **


	5. Commander Killjoy

You get to see angry-Fai again. And a drugged-up Kuro-sama! I don't know why I keep writing angry-Fai. Maybe because its amusing?

Just a fair warning, there's a part in here that was in my dream. It was, in fact, the key point of my dream that inspired me to write this whole story! I'll talk more about it at the end, but just keep in mind that this chapter holds significant value to me.

*******OH! I NEED HELP! …no not mental-help, thank you very much.********

I'm looking for a Tsubasa fanfic that I read a LONG time ago (I don't know WHY I didn't save it to my favorites…) But I've been scouring ALL over the Tsubasa fanfiction archives and there's just too many! I don't remember the name or author, but if you could help me, I'd be eternally grateful!

**The story was an AU: Fai and Kurogane were orphans and they lived with Tomoyo (Or maybe Yuuko…I don't remember) Um…Fai could see the future and he saw the end of the world, but he kept it a secret from everyone. He and Kurogane went to the store and while they were out, the world started to end (earthquakes and stuff) About to die, Kurogane and Fai jumped in a portal that appeared? They landed in another dimension where Sakura and Syouran took them in. Kurogane was pissed at Fai for not telling him about the end of the world…that's all I remember.**

**Please, if anyone can help me find this story, I'd be sooooo happy!**

Now, I'm sure you're ready to get on with the story! I worked hard/quickly on this chapter to hopefully make up for my long absence! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: COMMANDER KILLJOY**

Fai was in quite a predicament.

From his neck all the way down to his ankles, he was bound by a thick, tight rope. Really, it was quite unnecessary. Fai knew several simple knots that would ultimately serve the same purpose of binding him. But Reed was an idiot and had him wrapped up like a Christmas present.

"How do you know who I am?" Fai asked him, trying to muster a glare worthy of Kurogane's standards.

Either he really sucked at glaring, or Reed was immune to death threats via eye-contact.

Fai struggled at the ropes binding him, but to no avail. He was tied too tightly.

His neck itched where the rope rubbed every time he moved. Seriously, who ties up their victim all the way to their _neck?_

"Funny you should ask me, _Fai_." Reed grinned mockingly. Fai could tell he was getting extreme pleasure in flaunting his real name around like that, as if he had won a prize.

"Really, it was only by chance that I came across you. I would have never even noticed you and your partner infiltrating my party if you hadn't made such an…extravagant entrance." Reed smiled coyly.

Fai's eyes widened in fear. He knew about Kurogane too?

He hoped Reed hadn't already gotten to him. Though, Fai was assured by the fact that Kurogane was _very good_ at what he did. Perhaps he had managed to sneak out of here without detection.

"And I admit Fai, you're performance was refreshing, as well as your follow-up act in the garden. There's no denying that you have a talent for lying. But sometimes, even the best of us..." Reed reached for something in his tuxedo pocket. Fai watched only mildly interested as he pulled out a photo. "Get unlucky."

He tossed the photo and it slid to a stop in front of Fai's feet.

He looked down and his heart stopped at what he saw in the picture.

His twin brother, Yuui, was smiling happily up at him, dressed in his white chief's uniform.

"My brother…" Fai whispered. Disbelief and fear ran like electric shocks through his body. He glared up at Fei Wong Reed. "What have you done with Yuui?" he snarled.

Reed chuckled in response and Fai felt hatred flare inside him, an emotion he never experienced.

"Really Fai, your brother is _such_ nice company to have; always has stories to tell…a lot involving you, actually."

Reed continued his taunting pacing in front of Fai.

Fai was shaking within his binds, desperation flooding through his veins. Reed better not have _touched _his brother or else Fai would make him pay for it dearly.

"He holds a lot of respect and admiration for you, being a chemistry teacher and all."

Fai cocked his head in confusion, wondering just what in the world Reed was talking about. But it came to him almost instantly. That was his cover; a chemistry teacher at some school. He didn't even remember the name of the school…

"Of course, that's another lie, isn't it? Last time I checked chemistry teachers didn't run around with _these_."

Reed was holding up Fai's pistol and lightly waving it in front of his face.

Along with his gun, all his other weapons and gadgets had been confiscated.

He didn't like lying to Yuui, but he had no choice. Entering the agency meant sacrificing friends and family; a normal life. He had taken oath to keep the secrets of the Clow Agency, even from his twin brother.

On the rare occasion they talked to each other on the phone, Fai had to lie about his job and what he had _really _been up to. He felt like a monster every time, deceiving his only family like that. As he moved up in the agency, the less he was able to communicate with his twin brother.

The calls became less frequent and the visits all but ceased.

He hadn't talked to his brother in a long time…hadn't _seen_ him even longer.

Reed continued to taunt. "Can you imagine my surprise when I saw you? A stranger with Yuui's face... I knew right then and there you were _not_ a chemistry teacher like your brother and I previously thought, but a secret agent working undercover."

Fai's scowl deepened. "How do you know my brother?"

Reed continued as if he didn't say a word.

"It's a pity he couldn't see his oh-so-wonderful bother right now, having to lie and kill for a living. It really puts a damper on his opinion of you."

Fai was so wrapped up in Reed's monologue, he had nearly forgotten his secret weapon. Sure, he was patted down and removed of all spy-like equipment before being tied up, but they had missed one small detail. He stifled a smile, not wanting to alert his captor. Reed's pointless chatter seemed a bit more bearable, now that Fai had a plan to wipe that ugly smirk off his ugly face.

* * *

Not long after, they dragged in a very drowsy, drugged-induced Kurogane and tied him up too.

He didn't put up much of a fight, but that was possibly because he barley had any feeling in any of his limbs and his basic brain function was seriously shot. He was too out of it to notice much, but he did catch a blur of blonde hair.

Was that Fai?

He squinted, trying to sharpen his hazy vision.

Yep, that was Fai tied up next to him.

Figures the idiot would get caught too, pulling off a dumb dancing stunt like that…

"Hi Kuro-chi, nice of you to join our party." He heard him say with a big, stupid grin.

"Shuddup." He mumbled. That was, without a doubt, the weakest retaliation he had ever come up with. He _would_ have let loose a few choice words at the idiot, but he was feeling to damn tired! Really, all he wanted was to lie down in a nice comfy spot and sleeeeeeep…

"Now that we have our two _unwanted _guests round up, we can send them back to Clow Agency in matching body bags.

Kurogane didn't want to be sent home in a body bag…it sounded so cold and uncomfortable. They better not stuff him in an orange one; that would be embarrassing.

Wait, did they even make orange body bags?

Kurogane shook his head, trying to bring his thoughts back down to earth. Wow, he felt weird…

"So you guys are after the B.A.T.?" Reed said amusedly. In his hands, he was turning over the flash drive Kurogane had stored in his pocket before he was knocked out. He felt suddenly violated. Those bastards went through his pockets!

"I praise you on your effort, but _no one_ has even come close to exploiting the B.A.T." Reed said. "And although you got this far, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you short."

Kurogane didn't like the sound of that. Though he was getting nervous, he nonchalantly looked around the room, identifying anything that could possibly _cut _him.

Reed smiled evilly and held out one of his hands expectantly. A guard quickly came forward to hand him a syringe. "Looks like it's the end of the road for you two."

Reed held the syringe up and flicked it in an intimidating manner until it squirted a bit of its contents out. Both Kurogane and Fai paled at the sight of the large needle.

"We'll start with you, Fai." Reed advanced upon the blonde, who was wrapped helplessly in ropes, syringe at the ready. Kurogane, who was lucid enough to know his partner was in danger, struggled at his own bindings, but to no avail.

He was useless.

"Stay away from him you bastard!" he yelled to Reed, hoping to distract him. Reed only chuckled and leaned down to access Fai's vulnerable neck. Kurogane had the cold realization that Fai, his partner, his _friend_ was going to die right in front of him.

"I expect this will hurt a lot, Fai." Reed said with mock pity. "But I'll be sure to give Yuui your regards."

Fai glared at him with a ferocious intensity.

With that final word, he pushed the syringe into Fai's neck.

Before the syringe could penetrate the skin, Fai suddenly exploded from the ropes. He hit Reed's hand away, sending the syringe flying in the air where it landed in one unsuspecting guard's arm.

Kurogane's mouth dropped to the floor in disbelief.

How did he _do_ that_? _He had been completely tied up! From head to toe, literally!

Fai turned towards him and gave him a dazzling smile. "For the record, I could have done that at any time, Kuro-chi!"

Kurogane couldn't even process a coherent thought before Fai disappeared, off fighting bad guys and performing other spy-like things.

Fai took complete advantage of the shock he administered around the room. Quick as a bolt of lightning, he disabled three guards. Some of the remaining guards fired shots, but missed.

One thing about Fai: he was hella fast.

He might not have the brute strength and mastery of hand-to-hand combat like Kurogane, but given the chance, his unexpected speed could render one dazed and shocked.

Fai dashed all around the room, almost like an acrobat, swiftly knocking out guards left and right. There seemed to be double the amount of bad guys than before and they kept streaming in like ants, yet Fai was somehow on top of it all.

Kurogane, _still_ not over the initial shock of Fai bursting out of the ropes like that, could only watch as his partner reined havoc on the poor guards. He knew Fai was a good fighter, but usually _he_ did all the work during missions while the idiot hung out and cheered him on.

Since when had Fai become so…_ninja?_

Really there was no other word that came to mind as Kurogane watched Fai kicked a gun out of a guard's hands and struck a firm blow to his jugular, leaving him gasping and heaving.

Fai was already working on the next guy, twisting his arm painfully behind his back and striking the pressure point on his neck. Fai dropped him and ducked, avoiding a flying fist from a guard hoping to sneak up on him. Fai, now crouched, swept his leg under the guard, tripping him.

Fai fought with such unexplained gracefulness, it really ought to be a fighting style of its own. It was as if he couldn't be touched as he cart-wheeled away and jumped up over the heads of a few guards, surprising the lot of them as he struck them from behind.

And so it continued in that fashion until the room was full of unconscious guards.

Kurogane had no idea what had just happened, his mouth still hung open wide.

It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately…

His mind just couldn't process what he had just seen.

Finished with his tyranny upon the guards, Fai quickly untied him.

"We've got to get out of here, Kuro-drug." He said, helping Kurogane get up. Kurogane thought that last name was uncalled for: it wasn't his fault he was all loopy!

He swayed a bit but thankfully stayed upright.

"How…how did you…?" Kurogane stuttered, still not comprehending what had just happened in the last five minuets.

Fai smiled sheepishly, as if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"My watch."

He held up his wrist and Kurogane examined said watch, thoroughly unimpressed by its normalness.

"Yeah, and…?" he urged with impatience.

"It's got a hidden switchblade. See?" Fai pressed the small dial on the watch and a blade flipped out."

What the hell? Why did Fai get an awesome lethal watch and he didn't?

He voiced his outrage.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Fai blinked. "Yuuko."

Of course. Kurogane's eyebrows twitched as he tried to contain his anger.

Fai couldn't hear exactly what Kurogane was grumbling about, but he thought he heard the words "witch" and "unfair" and "showing favoritism" somewhere in there.

"What about butt-face?" Kurogane mumbled, his bad mood clouding overhead like a rainstorm.

Fai looked around the room. Reed was gone, having snuck away during Fai's onslaught of terror.

"Okay, now we've _really _got to go, Kuro-chan." Fai said. Kurogane, though his legs still felt odd, tried to take a step forward. He could have cried with delight when he didn't fall on his face. It seemed as if the drug was wearing off.

Suddenly, a siren around them went off. The lights overhead flicked red.

An alarm had been raised.

"That would be out cue, Kuro-tan!" Fai sang as he motioned for them to leave.

Kurogane had to agree with the idiot for once. But how were they going to get out of this mansion? He didn't even know where he was, let alone how to escape.

He followed Fai, albeit a biz clumsily, out the door and into an unfamiliar hallway. Kurogane thought maybe Fai knew where to go, but Fai stopped and looked left and right. He looked back to Kurogane.

"This way?" he motioned to the right.

Kurogane shrugged in a _your-guess-is-as-good-as-mine _kind of way.

"Right it is." Fai nodded.

They took off down the hallway on the right.

They had managed to navigate blindly around Reed's ridiculously large mansion for a short while until trouble started catching up. Kurogane knew they couldn't just run around this place like headless chickens for long until they were eventually captured again. They needed to find their way out and fast.

Fai landed a swift kick to a guard's face, knocking him out. Kurogane, getting some feeling back in his limbs, was able to help Fai fight off the guards that trickled in randomly. His body didn't feel so funky anymore and his senses were becoming more alert.

He was glad. Being useless was not his forte.

He and Fai continued to run in zigzags around the mansion, alarm still screaming in their ears.

Fai took a sharp right, and busted through a door, hoping it would lead them out.

At first glance, it was just _another _wasted room. But Kurogane quickly did a double take at what he saw: a shiny, slender, red and black sports bike, gleaming underneath the florescent lights.

Scrawled on the side of the bike was the word _Ninja. _

It was a dream; too good to be true. It was as if an angel had been sent to him personally and was beckoning him to climb aboard. It was so sleek and shiny and alluring…

Wait, why was there a motorcycle just sitting here in a room?

Kurogane shook his head, irritated. Rich people were freaking weird. Who keeps a _motorcycle_ stored in a random room? Like a piece of furniture!

"Hmm, that will certainly be faster than running around." speculated Fai.

Kurogane was about to retaliate with a mature "_Well DUH!"_ but was set back as Fai suddenly hopped onboard the motorcycle.

"Wait, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kurogane demanded. "I'm _not _climbing onto a motorcycle with you driving."

Did that idiot even _know _how to drive motorcycles? If his scatter-brained tendencies were anything to go on, Kurogane could only guess how spastic his driving was. Kurogane was clearly the more capable and ideal option to be driving the vehicle.

Fai rolled his eyes as he started up the bike. The keys were just sitting there in the ignition, as if asking to be stolen. Pompous rich idiots…probably have never even _driven _it, just bought it to add flavor to the otherwise empty room.

Kurogane's pride ached at the thought of this beauty wasting away in this forsaken mansion.

"Sorry Kuro-sama, but _I'm _not letting you operate any motor vehicles while still under the effects of drugs. I'm driving."

He said it with such finality, that Kurogane knew there was no point arguing. Seething with irritation, he climbed on the bike behind Fai.

Stupid idiot, making it sound as if he was some druggie…he wasn't! Stupid idiot, not letting him drive the dream-machine…

"Hold on tight Kuro-tan!" Fai revved the engine and they sped forward, through the door they had entered through.

Speeding out into the large hallway, Fai jerked the handles and the motorcycle skidded into another direction, leaving large black tire marks on the marble floor.

Kurogane smirked, positive that Fai had done that on purpose.

Next thing he knew, they were flying though the mansion, engine roaring with delight. Apparently still groggy from being drugged, Kurogane was busy pondering how screwed up it was that they built houses large enough to recklessly drive a motorcycle through it.

He shook his head, trying to regain focus. They were, after all, trying to escape certain death.

Some guards tried to shoot at them, but quickly ducked out of the way when they saw a motorcycle careening towards them at deadly speeds.

Kurogane managed to yank a gun from a guard that had barley escaped being ran over. Maybe he couldn't drive, but he could shoot, which was an up-lifter.

While Fai navigated, Kurogane shot down their enemies. He had no idea where Reed was, their only link to the B.A.T., but since their covers were blown, their main priority was to escape _alive._

"Hold on!" Fai called to Kurogane, voice outmatched by the roar of the motorcycle's engine.

Luckily, Kurogane could understand him and looked ahead.

They were heading straight for a large window pane.

Beyond the glass, Kurogane could see the familiar scene of the party room, still in full swing.

Great, and they were going to crash it. Literally.

Kurogane unconsciously tightened his hold on Fai, bracing himself for the impact.

Fai cranked the throttle and they shot forward like a speeding bullet. Kurogane hoped Fai knew what he was doing as they speed closer and closer.

At the last minuet, Fai jerked the handlebars up and leaned back, shifting all the weight onto the rear wheel. The front of the bike lifted up in a perfect wheelie as they crashed through the large glass window.

Kurogane felt shards of glass rain upon him as they passed through, time seeming to slow down. They were airborne for what seemed like minuets as they lurched forward into the throngs of the party. Kurogane could see each individual face of the party guests change from oblivious cheerfulness to complete shock.

Time suddenly sped up and they landed sharply, making both Kurogane and Fai _oof!_ with surprise. Screams and shouts erupted. Amazingly, they hadn't hit any innocent people when they crashed in through the glass. But they were still racing forward with momentum, aimed for a group of women sitting at a table.

Fai jerked the bars again, using their momentum to swerve into a U-turn, avoiding the women.

Kurogane had to give Fai credit; it seemed the idiot was _very much_ knowledgeable in driving motorcycles. In fact, Fai's skill was noteworthy in Kurogane's book.

Today seemed to bring out a lot of things about his partner he didn't expect. Exactly how much did he really know about Fai?

A question for later, as they were still on Reed's hit list.

Gunshots rang out after them and more screaming ensued as people ducked, surely wishing they hadn't come to this party.

Fai revved the engine, and it purred in compliance. He cranked on the throttle again, and the bike roared to life. Fai kept the handles turned so they squealed in a tight circle before speeding off, leaving the surrounding guests in a cloud of smoke smelling of burnt rubber.

_Show off_, Kurogane smirked at Fai's perfect donut.

They accelerated through the party, heading towards the front, where they had initially entered this hell hole. Luckily for them, most party guests had cleared out of the way in terror, so there wasn't much dodging involved.

Up ahead, there was a large wrought-iron gate. Beyond the gate it was the outside; freedom. They were approaching at fast speed, but Kurogane could see two guards struggling to close it.

They wouldn't make it by the time they closed the gate and there was no way to bust through _that. _

The gate was nearly closed, only a sliver of an opening for them to pass through.

Kurogane, suddenly remembering he had a gun in his hands, brought it up and aimed over Fai's shoulder. He snipped the two guards down just in time to graze past the gate and into the night.

They had done it. They had escaped.

Gun shots followed after them feebly, but Fai, who now had all the space in the world to drive freely, zoomed out of range and far away from Reed's mansion.

* * *

They pulled over an hour later, the adrenaline and excitement from the escape drained from their veins.

Now they were tired and weary and their failure weighed heavy on them.

Their mission was a bust. They had failed; simple as that.

Simple, but not easy to swallow for Kurogane. Failing took a hit to his pride and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Not only had they nearly died by the hands of Reed, but they also left empty handed, without any tangible evidence on the B.A.T.

Reed had taken away the files Kurogane had downloaded that would have given them _all_ the secrets of the team of terrorists. He was gone, the files were gone, and they were left here on the side of the road in a foreign country with nothing.

Fai seemed to be deep in thought as well, unusually quiet.

Kurogane sighed heavily, not really wanting to talk, but having no other choice since the blonde idiot decided to shut up now of all times.

"Look, we need to get back to the agency and inform them what happened." _So we can tell them we failed_, was left unspoken.

Fai didn't say anything. He stared at the ground, eyebrows creased in concentration.

Kurogane resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. He was tired, sore and still drugged, and his partner wasn't helping. Still, he quelled the anger, knowing it wasn't really Fai he was mad at. In a softer tone, he tried again.

"Fai, we have to get back to base."

Fai finally looked up and there was something solemn about his blue eyes.

"I can't, Kuro-chi." He said weakly. "I'm not going back."

Kurogane faultered, unsure if he heard right. What did he mean he _wasn't going back? _They had to. It was protocol.

"I'm not going back with you." Fai said more firmly, though Kurogane detected a hint of uncertainty.

"Why the hell not?" he narrowed his eyes scathingly. Fai was silent, holding back. They were at a stand-still. Kurogane glared intensely at the blonde, silently demanding an honest answer. Eventually, Fai sighed and dropped his gaze, defeated.

"Because…I have to save my brother." He finally said with conviction.

Kurogane blinked, utterly confused and shocked. His breath caught. "Your…brother?"

Fai nodded silently.

"You have a brother?" Kurogane was having a hard time processing the information. He had never known the idiot had any siblings running around. He always seemed like an only-child kind of guy.

"Yeah." Fai said. He looked away. "We're…twins."

Kurogane's mind went reeling at that point. _Twins? _The idiot had a _twin _brother?

He tried to process another Fai in the world. It was odd, thinking of another person walking around with the same face as Fai; same hair, same crystal blue eyes, same dumb smile.

Definitely weird.

Kurogane realized he was _almost_ physically gawking and pulled himself together quickly. Hell if that blonde idiot ever caught him shocked.

"How come you never told me?" Kurogane feigned nonchalance. Deep below, underneath all the chaos, Kurogane couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He had known Fai for several years now and although Kurogane would readily deny it to anyone who asked, they had grown fairly close. Sure, Fai would get under his skin like no other, but there wasn't another person he would trust to watch his back more than his blonde idiot of a partner.

But to find out Fai had kept something like this from him had strung a tiny bit. After all, having a twin was kind of a big deal and Kurogane had thought Fai would have at least _mentioned_ it once or twice.

Fai shrugged. "I don't know…I guess I just wanted to keep him as far away from this as possible."

He gestured all around him and Kurogane understood.

This life of killing and lying wasn't cut out for everyone. Those who entered did it for the sake of the ones they love; to keep the world a better place for them. It was dangerous and harsh and it took a toll on you both physically and mentally.

Some people were better off being as far away from this suffering as possible. It was completely understandable that Fai would want to keep his brother out of it.

"We _have _to go back to the agency though." Kurogane implored. "We can't just up and ditch our duties. They'll think we double crossed and issue our extermination. You know that."

Every agent knew that. It was the first thing they were taught. The spy business was a strict one: you did what you were told, _when _you're told to.

If not, you were terminated.

Running a spy agency meant keeping your agents on a tight leash. There was only so much trust that went around in the occupation. Too many things could go wrong, double agents or rogue spies being the main issue.

"I _can't _just turn my back on my brother, Kuro-sama." Fai said desperately. "He could be in serious danger!"

"I'm sure Yuuko would let you on short leave to make sure he's okay once we get back. But our covers were just blown, we're standing in enemy territory and we have no way to communicate with base since butt-face took all our equipment. Things aren't looking too good for us. We've got to get back first. _Then _we can rescue your brother."

"It'll be too late! I'm not sure how, but Fei Wong Reed somehow knows my brother. That's how he knew _I_ was a spy."

Fai turned and clenched his hands, turning his already pale hands even more white.

Kurogane could only remain silent as Fai spoke. He was slightly startled by the edge in Fai's voice. Fai was always so goofy, smiling and laughing and poking fun at Kurogane all the time.

For the first time, Kurogane could see the secret agent carved deep inside him: raw and dangerous.

Fai wasn't laughing now and Kurogane visualized a murderer; not Fai.

He didn't know if he liked Fai's change of demeanor…

"I need to get to Paris to make sure he's okay. I don't want Reed _anywhere_ near my brother." Fai narrowed his eyes dangerously. "He's probably on his way there right now."

Kurogane's blood suddenly froze, suddenly remembering a key detail amidst the crazy, hellish night. "Paris? He lives in Paris?"

Fai turned to him and nodded.

"You can't go to Paris, Fai."

Fai slumped his shoulders in exasperation. "Kuro-chan, I don't have time to go back to base. I'm leaving for France no matter what you say."

Kurogane racked his brain, trying to remember what he had read in that document. It seemed like eons ago…

"No, I think something bad is going to happen there."

Fai cocked his head, interested. Kurogane continued, memories flooding back.

"When I was downloading documents from Reed's computer, I skimmed through a random file. It said something about two members of the B.A.T. meeting up with some sort of cargo."

"What kind of cargo?" Fai asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

Kurogane shrugged. "It didn't say, but I have a bad feeling it was talking about one of Reed's infamous nuclear bombs. It mentioned a…detonation at…"

Kurogane stopped, trying to grasp desperately at the memory floating just out of reach. Of course, it wouldn't have been so difficult if he hadn't been previously drugged. Now his brain was a jumbled mess.

Fai was looking at him worriedly.

He concentrated and focused on what he was doing before he was attacked. He was sitting at Reed's desk, reading a file…

_at 08:00 hours on Tuesday, September 10__th__. _

Like a jolt of electricity, it came back to him.

"Eight o' clock on September tenth." Kurogane relayed to Fai.

Fai wrapped his fingers around his chin in thought. "Kuro-sama, that's tomorrow." he said quietly. "Do you know where this _detonation _will be? Paris is a big playground, Kuro-chan."

"The Eiffel Tower. That's the target"

Fai's face paled and he gasped.

"That's-that's where Yuui works."

* * *

**Has anyone else noticed the change of tone in the story since the beginning? I just looked over the first chapter, and I'm surprised it progressed the way it did. This started out as some crack-fic, but now I'm really getting into it! It's crazy!**

**Sooo about this chapter…I woke up one random morning, having just experienced the weirdest dream: Fai, tied all the way up to his neck, suddenly bursts out of the ropes like it was silly-string. Kurogane is gawking, utterly shocked. Fai takes the time to smile at Kurogane and say, "For the record, I could have done that at any time." Then wailed on everybody in the room and Kurogane is left wondering when in the world Fai had gotten better at being a ninja than himself.**

**I swear, that's how it happened. And that weird dream blossomed into the fanfiction **Agents of Clow**.**

**Cool, huh?**

**You want to know something odd?**

**When I began making plans to write a story inspired from that dream, I didn't think to make it a modern day AU. I originally thought I'd go with Fai and Kurogane living in Nihon after their dimension-traveling adventure was over. I imagined Kurogane teaching Fai the ways of a ninja, then being suddenly surprised when Fai exceeds his expectations. But, I'm happy Iwent the secret agent spy route :) **

**Just a few notes: **

***Because I really don't know…_do _make orange body-bags?**

***Would 'switchblade' be the proper term here? Or just blade? I was too excited to update, I didn't do much reasearch. Especially on the motorcycle escape scene. I don't know anything about bikes, so please don't kill me if I mangled it. Oh and, yes, that was a _Kawasaki Ninja_ they stole. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Tsubasa, not a Kawasaki Ninja (Though I'm hoping to change that soon! I recently found a 2007 Ninja for a reasonably low price and I might go for it!) **

**I'll get chapter six up ASAP! **

**.Tameny. **


End file.
